marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Gun Western Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Colt-Wise Hellion | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Accused | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker3_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Near the town of Limestone Rock Kid Colt has setup camp unaware that he has been observed by an outlaw named Spooky Martin. Martin decides to take the heat off himself by informing Sheriff Jack Harris to bust Kid Colt. Spooky goes to the sheriff and offers to give up Kid Colt in exchange for the $5000 reward for the outlaw's capture. Harris pays Martin, but then locks him in a jail cell to make sure that Spooky isn't trying to trick him. Harris goes to the location where Spooky said the Kid was hiding out and catches the outlaw off guard by roping him up in a lasso. Although Kid Colt pleads his innocence, Harris still intends to bring him to town and hang him. However, as he is leading the Kid back into town, Harris' horse trips over a gopher hole sending the sheriff sprawling and knocking him out. Unable to help his nature, Kid Colt has Steel chew through his bonds. After recovering his guns Kid Colt then revives the sheriff with water. Pulling his guns on the sheriff, Kid Colt explains that he has stared down many guns in his life and that every man gets a chill when they are looking death in the eye. When the sheriff says that if he survives he will continue to hunt Kid Colt. Kid Colt surprises Harris by turning his guns over to him. Surprised by this show of mercy, the sheriff then decides to let Kid Colt go. The Sheriff then returns to town, takes back the money from Spooky and tosses him out into the street pretending as though the outlaw sent him on a wild goose chase. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Killed Again! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Blind Justice | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ed Moline | Inker5_1 = Ed Moline | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Zane Temple has hired a new foreman named Radcliff to help around the ranch and sell some cattle. Unknown to the blind man, Radcliff is seeking to rip Temple off by taking more cattle along with him. However before they can get moving they are confronted by the Texas Kid who overheard Radcliff and his men plotting to rip off Zane. When they offer the Kid a cut and he refuses and gives them an ultimatum: return the cattle to the Temple ranch and leave or die. However Radcliff has deduced the Texas Kid's secret identity and threatens to reveal to Zane that his son Lance is really the Texas Kid. However, the Kid refuses to bow down to blackmail and orders them back to the ranch. Radcliff complies but is intent on telling Zane who his son is. Left alone, the Texas Kid realizes that if he gives into blackmail that Radcliff can continue using the knowledge of his double identity as leverage to continue to steal from his father. The Kid decides to own up and tell his father the truth before Radcliff can. Changing back into his alter-ego of Lance Temple, the Kid returns to his fathers ranch. As Lance is starting to explain the truth to his father, Radcliff arrives and is about to tell the secret when suddenly someone arrives in the Texas Kid costume and interrupts the confession before Lance's secret can be compromised. When Radcliff tries to flee, this Texas Kid impersonator kills Radcliff and his men, keeping the identity of the real Texas Kid a secret. Going to Hidden Valley, Lance finds that it was his old friends Emilio and Red Hawk who got him out of his jam. Having overheard Radcliff blackmailing Lance, Emilio disguised himself as the Texas Kid in order to help Lance keep his secret. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Radcliff Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}